A New Spark
by joel.underwood.5
Summary: A new meeting for the same two hearts.


Will Horton strides through the apartment he shares with his mom and younger siblings. He's the only one home and has just stepped out of the shower. He hears his phone chime in his bedroom and hurries to answer it while wrapping a towel around his waist.

"**Hello . . . Yes, Mr. Ramirez . . . Congratulations . . . So you'll be on your honeymoon for two months, but you want me to continue cleaning your pool regularly . . . Sure . . . You have a house-sitter, too . . . That's fine . . . Thank you, Mr. Ramirez . . . Good-bye."**

In the parlor of the Kiriakis mansion, Sonny Kiriakis speaks with his father, Justin. Sonny wears a pink T-shirt and darkwash jeans while his dad is wearing a gray suit, and a white dress shirt with a black and white necktie.

"**But why, Jackson?" **Justin winces as he corrects himself. **"I mean Sonny."**

"**You know I love you all, but I've become accustomed to being on my own. Mom keeps hovering in my vicinity and Uncle Vic expects me to join _Titan_. This house-sitting job will give me the space I need to finalize my own plans." **Father and son smile at each other and hug.

Will enters the Ramirez backyard from the fence gate by the garage. He's dressed in a sleeveless, white t-shirt and neon blue shorts. He steps into the garden between the house and patio to retrieve tools and chemicals from the shed shaped as a garden decoration. He sets out the equipment and gets to work on the swimming pool. After a few minutes, he hears someone using the French doors into the kitchen.

Will's eyes widen dramatically behind his mirrored aviator sunglasses. A young man strolls across the patio wearing a brief, hooded, burgundy robe and red flip-flops. He's carrying a large icy beverage and a thick book._ "Looks like it says__** Leading Your Own Life**__." _Will's eyes blow wide again as he gulps. _"He's dropped his robe on the back of the lounge chair. He . . . I guess he's the house-sitter . . . is only wearing a tin__y__, black, bikini-style swim-suit. Look at that olive-toned tan on a . . . naturally built athletic body. He has beautiful sable-colored hair. Darn, I __can't see__ his eyes __behind those__ designer shades." _The house-sitter sits back in his chair and opens his book. Will realizes his interest has made itself obvious and quickly returns to his tasks.

Sonny has not been able to concentrate on his reading. Instead, he's been spying on the pool guy as he bends and stretches over the pool under the bright sunlight. _"The light keeps reflecting off his sunglasses and streaming through that dark blond hair making it seem to glow. His sweat __has dampened his tee, making it cling even tighter over his frame."_ Sonny manages to refrain from gasping as the blond stands up and pushes the sunglasses into his hair. With both hands, he lifts his shirt's hem to wipe his face. His entire chest is exposed for Sonny to appreciate, and he can't help licking his lips. _"Damn, he's ripped! His pecs are huge." _Sonny's fingers tingle at the thought of touching those astounding muscles. He places his book down on his lap right as the pool guy pulls the shirt away from his face and opens two dazzlingly beautiful, cobalt-blue eyes.

_**~SCENE 2~**_

Closing the shed and turning around, Will focuses on the dark tressed man. The house-sitter is standing up in only his swim-briefs and offering Will a bottle. Stepping toward the brunet, Will reaches up to drag the now soaked t-shirt over his head. Two eyes of rich, dark brown widen and sparkle at the sight._ "__So glad I work out. It's one of the few things in my life that are under my control. I get a lot of __attention for my physique now.__ Skinny little Will was so often overlooked."_

"**I thought you could use something to drink. It's Citrus/Berry." **Sonny hands the pool guy a bottle of **_PowerWater_**.

"**Thank you." **Will takes the bottle and chugs half the contents. Will smiles and proffers his hand. **"I'm Will Horton. I clean Mr. Ramirez's pool." **He points to the water and chuckles in embarrassment.

"**I'm house-sitting while Mr. Ramirez is on his cruise. My name is Sonny Kiriakis." **As he shakes Will's hand, Sonny notes the confusion on Will's face as if his knowledge doesn't compute Sonny's name. **"Actually, my name is Jackson, but that can sound so stuffy." **Sunlight dances off his winning smile. A dusty-rose tint paints Sonny's cheeks as he realizes his eyes have been running up and down Will's chest as he attempts to control the flood of saliva in his mouth. He gulps loudly. **"I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind my staring. Your chest is impressive."**

Will's generous lips move into a broad smile. **"Thank you. I seem to be doing the same to you; that Grecian tan spread over long, firm muscles."**

Sonny returns to his seat and pats the lounge chair by his legs in invitation. Will sits carefully, finding his knees brushing closely with Sonny's swim-suit. He licks his lips as his eyes scan up Sonny's body.

"**Have you been out long, Will?"**

"**Am I that obvious? I came out a few months ago. I've been on a few dates."**

"**Not so obvious, but I've been out since I was fifteen. I've been in a couple of brief relationships. I've spent most of my time exploring the world, climbing mountains, and making business contacts. I want to set up my own business." **

**"Wow, that's interesting. I'm going to attend S. U. on a writing scholarship. I'm cleaning pools for spending money during the school year."** Will glances down at Sonny's thin treasure trail that runs from his navel down under the black fabric hiding the rest. As if rising on it's own accord, Will's left arm moves so his hand hovers over Sonny's waist. Will gulps as he discerns what he's doing and starts to pull back.

Baring a small encouraging smile, Sonny grabs Will's hand and brings it in contact with his abdomen. He pulls Will's hand up his torso and releases it on his right pectoral muscle. Sonny's eyes roll to the back of his head as Will continues caressing him.** "Mm-mm, Will. That feels so good."** He opens his eyes and licks his lips.** "May I touch you? Please?"** He raises his arm.

Will smiles but a flush colors his cheeks. He pulls Sonny's hand over to his own chest and lets it explore. Will moans loudly upon being rubbed.

At one point, both hands pause on each man's left pec just over their hearts. Eyes of dark espresso lock with those of cobalt-blue. A frisson of attraction and arousal is shared between the men. Both also sense the stirrings of something much deeper.

Startled, Will pulls back, letting his hand fall to Sonny's waist. His fingers inadvertently brush against the long bulge throbbing horizontally beneath the waistband of Sonny's swimsuit.

"**Oh god, Will!"** Sonny's arm drops to Will's thigh and Sonny squeezes roughly. Will is shocked to see white fluid straining through the black garment. He fights the urge to bend down for a taste.

As Sonny moans through his climax, his hand on Will's thigh slides up higher, still squeezing the flesh. Will gasps loudly as Sonny puts pressure on not only his leg but also his rigid shaft barely contained by the leg of his shorts.

"**S-Son-Sonny!" **Will's eruption covers Sonny's left nipple. They spend a couple of minutes in silent recovery. Will stands up and adjusts his shorts. **"I—I need to get home. My mom wants me to sit for my brother and sisters."**

Sonny reaches up to firmly place his hand on the contours of Will's abdominal muscles. **"Will, I still want to know you better. Would you be willing to go out with me sometime?"**

Will grins. **"I'd say we already learned quite a bit about each other. But I understand. Let's exchange phone numbers and discuss the date later. I'll drive since I'm the local."**

Once they put their phones away, Will heads for the fence gate. When he hears Will's car pull away, Sonny bares his mega-watt smile and stands up. He saunters over to the edge of the pool and dives into the cool water.

_**~SCENE 3~**_

Standing before the mirror by the door, Will runs a brush through his hair and straightens his clothing. He's wearing a royal-blue polo under a navy-blue suit.

Sami Brady enters the apartment and notices her eldest child. **"Whoa, Will. Look at you."**

"**I have been and it's not very encouraging." **Will turns to his mom who starts smoothing his clothing.

"**What do you mean? You look like both me and Lucas. Adding in your muscles and these clothes, you're gorgeous."**

Will ducks his head in embarrassment. **"You're my mom. You have to say things like that."**

Sami smirks and playfully slaps Will's shoulder. **"You're right. I am your mom. And no, I don't."** Will glances at his reflection, again.** "This date has you awfully concerned about your appearance."** She grimaces and rolls her eyes.** "It's not Brian again, is it?"**

"**No. I ended it with Brian. He only wanted one thing. This is someone new and that's all I'm saying. I don't want to jinx it."**

"**Oh? That sounds promising." **She takes Will by the shoulders and winks. **"I won't stay up."**

Sonny Kiriakis rapidly descends the stairs of the Ramirez house. He's wearing a dark violet polo under a black suit. He's on the phone with his father.

**S—Dad, that's what this date is for. I want to get to know him better.**

**J—All right. I trust your judgment. Will you give me his name?**

**S—Okay, but I don't want to hear that you and Uncle Vic are having him investigated. His name is Will Horton.**

**J—Will . . . Horton? Oh, Ja—Sonny. Please be careful, your mom does not like his mom.**

Sonny closes his eyes and takes a careful breath. _"Of course. This promises to not be a boring relationship."_

At Brady Pub, Will and Sonny have ordered dinner. Will is getting the chicken club with bacon and a bowl of chowder. Sonny will be having fish'n'chips.

Caroline Brady herself brings out their plates. She makes Will stand up for a hug. Will makes the introductions.

"**Caroline Brady, this is my date, Sonny Kiriakis." **Sonny rises only to be pulled into a hug from Caroline. **"Sonny, this is my great-grandma."**

Caroline steps back and touches the end of Sonny's nose. **"I've heard a lot about you from Victor. We talk occasionally."** Sonny looks at Will, expecting an explanation. Will looks to Caroline who gives a slight nod.

A smug grin appears on Will's face.** "Oh. Great-grandma and your great uncle know each other verr-rry well."**

While they savor their meals, Will and Sonny discuss their childhoods and some family stories. Neither had quite realized how often their families intermingled. They both silently hoped that they would outlast those relationships.

After dinner, they have coffee and share a large slice of chocolate cream pie. Sonny gets up to take his cup to the coffee station and offers to top off Will's cup.

Will avidly watches Sonny stride to the coffee station with a small smile. _"I respect Sonny's need to be independent of his family. I admire his confidence. He traveled the world on his own! I so adore how open he is. His every expression gives away his true feelings."_

A small, fond smile curves Sonny's lips as he takes care of the coffees._ "Will is a really special man. I respect Will's love and devotion to his siblings. I wish I were closer with my brothers. His struggle to pull away from family drama to find himself is admirable. He is so intelligent and attractive that it's adorable he's so completely oblivious to the fact." _

They decide they want to go dancing, so Will takes them to _**The Spot**_. As Will is just over eighteen and Sonny isn't quite 21, their hands are stamped so they can't buy liquor. Sonny and Will head for the dance-floor. They've left their jackets in the car in order for them both to move freely.

Sonny watches Will without appearing to stare. _"Will moves to the music pretty well. I'm not the greatest dancer but at least he doesn't make me look too bad."_

Meanwhile, Will is frustrated. He wants to work off that pie. _"This music sucks. I need something more motivating."_

After several songs, they decide to sit down for a while. Will scouts for a table while Sonny gets beverages for them. When Sonny joins Will at the table he has chosen, they both simply stare into each other's eyes while sipping their drinks; hands often seeking the other's out for rubbing and grasping.

Ultimately, Sonny looks away and nods toward the dance-floor. **"I noticed quite a few nods and smiles in greetings to you out there. You seem to be better known here than you've let on."**

Will is taken aback and more than a little hurt by this observation. _"Is Sonny doubting me? Does he think I'm some kind of . . . slut?" _He spies the twinkle in Sonny's eyes and the poorly suppressed smirk. Completely relaxing, Will leans back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. **"That's what happens when you are both a Horton and a Brady. There's a family reunion wherever you go. Thank god we have the university. My dating pool would be ****minuscule.****" **Sonny smiles and swallows the rest of his drink. When Will puts down his own empty glass, he hears the first notes of a favorite song. A gleam appears in his eyes as a wicked grin snakes across his lips. **"****Come on, Sonny. I'm ready to dance, again!" **Will grabs Sonny's hand and hauls him out to the dance-floor.

Sonny freezes and gulps for air. _"What the crap? Will can really move!" _Sonny tries, but is so entranced by Will's sinuous, seductive motions that he mainly stares. _"Damn, I'm already so turned on it's painful." _He nearly embarrasses himself when Will's hip brushes against his groin.

At the front door of the Ramirez residence, Sonny and Will are kissing good-night. The kiss is particularly deep-heated and Sonny goes in for a quick second peck. Putting his hands on Will's shoulders he slides them down Will's arms to hold his hands. **"Will, I want you to know that this date has been awesome and I am really interested in going on further dates with you. However, I don't want this date to end so soon. Would ****you like to come up to my room?"**

Will's mind starts whirring. _"Brian is a hot guy and I know he wanted me, but I got the feeling that sex was all he wanted from me. Sonny is so handsome and sexy and I can tell he's attracted to me, but he still wants to take the time to get to know me. I truly like him and kind of hoping we can be boyfriends. I am also eager to make what happened by the pool happen again without him wearing swim-trunks." _Will's generous lips stretch into a broad smile. **"****I want to date you some more, too. I feel really good about the two of us." **He brings one hand up to rub Sonny's neck beneath his collar. **"****Show me your bedroom."**

Sonny's room is painted in deep blue with white window treatments and a white bedspread with pale blue throw-pillows. The woven accent rugs scattered around the hardwood floor are the color of wet sand. On top of Blonde Tropical Style Wicker-front furniture are nautical themed nick-knacks. The whole room gives the feeling of being on the ocean bottom.

Looking deeply into Will's eyes, Sonny caresses Will's face and says,** "I don't want to rush you. Are you okay?" **

Will flashes a devilish grin. **"Very."**

Simultaneously, Will throws his arms over Sonny's neck while Sonny wraps his arms around Will's waist as they pull each other into a kiss. Will moves his hands to cup the back of Sonny's head to intensify the kiss. Sonny whimpers as his hands rub up and down Will's arms.

The dark-tressed man's hands touch bare skin beneath the hem of the blond's shirt. Will raises his arms as Sonny whips off the polo in one long pull. Sonny looks down at the broad, sculptured chest and pale, pink nipples. Will's heart skips a beat when Sonny takes his pants from him.

Trailing kisses up Will's bare torso, Sonny rises from the floor. Will grabs Sonny's shoulders and walks him to the side of the bed where he roughly turns him to face the bed. Sonny moans as he feels the bulge in Will's tight teal boxers against the seat of his slacks. Sonny's heart flips when Will reaches around Sonny's waist and strips him of his shirt.

While moaning deeply, Will's hands roam over Sonny's warm torso. At Sonny's waist, Will unbuckles the black leather belt and slides it from the loops. Will slowly opens Sonny's pants as Sonny lays his head back on Will's shoulder. After Will removes Sonny's slacks, he exhales hotly across Sonny's bare ass as he lowers a pair of dark violet boxer-briefs to the floor. Will stands to nibble at Sonny's throat while his left hand caresses Sonny's chest and his right strokes the darker man's rigid manhood.

Sonny reaches back to grip Will's waist with both hands. Stretching further, Sonny moans as he fondles the firm globes of Will's ass. Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of the blond's underwear, he slides them down. When he stands back up, Sonny ensures that his backside has full contact with the front of Will's form. This rips a ragged moan from Will's throat. Sonny turns around to face Will and slides his naked body down Will's bare and trembling flesh. Again, Sonny trails kisses down Will's toned torso as he sits on the bed.

Will looks down at his date who is licking his lips. _"Oh god. He's looking at my—the first man to see me completely bare." _He closes his eyes and gulps. _"He's touching it. If he strokes me, I may die."_

The older man moves his face closer, opens his mouth, and looks up at Will in inquiry. Will nods eagerly. Sonny slowly slides his lips over Will's shaft several times before it lies comfortably in his mouth. With increasing tempo, Sonny pleasures Will.

Will tries to push Sonny away but the older man pursues. Will mutters breathlessly,** "I'm going to-"** He cards his hands through the tousled tresses before him as Sonny takes all the blond has to give.** "Bastard. How am I supposed to learn now? It'll be a while before I recover."**

Seizing Will by the waist, Sonny tugs him down onto the bed and rolls over on top of the younger man. He kisses Will passionately and Will can taste himself on Sonny's tongue. **"That's the idea, Will. I want to make love to you first. When you're ready, you may have me. Is that okay with you?" **Before Will can answer, Sonny uses his mouth to lave Will's nipples.

Will whimpers and closes his eyes. _"These sensations are trying really hard to get me going again." _He finds his body being thoroughly explored by Sonny's hands and mouth. While Will is solely focused on this experience, Sonny takes a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He begins applying the cool, slick substance to Will's most intimate orifice.

"**Is this okay, Will?"** Sonny gazes at Will's rapt expression. Will can only nod and moan.

"_I love how Sonny oh so gently fingered me open. I never knew how good it could feel to be so filled up. OH. MY. GOD! Was that—it had to be. Incredible!" _Watching Will's face, Sonny smiles smugly.

Will slides his hands up Sonny's arms and over to his chest. He starts playing with Sonny's nipples, teasing them into hard little buds. Sonny moans loudly and loses control. His rhythm becomes erratic and his breathing is labored. He pulls out of Will's body as hot streams of white shoot from his length to streak the blond's torso. Will watches the whole scene with a touch of pride.** "****That was awesome, Sonny! So perfect."**

Stretching out on his back next to Will, Sonny inquires,** "Yeah? Really?"**

Will sits up on one elbow and caresses Sonny's arm. **"Yeah. I did my research. I knew what to expect. I just didn't know how fantastic it would feel." **

Sonny smiles brightly and slides his hand under the cover over Will's form. **"It's your turn. Are you ready?"**

The hand that had been massaging Sonny reaches around the back of Sonny's head and draws him in for a kiss. **"Not quite, yet, but I have an idea of what to do in the meantime."**

_**~SCENE 4~**_

A floodlight over the patio snaps on. The lights within the swimming pool illuminate the water. Will and Sonny run across the patio wearing only towels around their hips. They drop the towels on the rim and jump in.

They have a great time skinny-dipping. They splash each other, swim races, and simply explore each other's body suspended in the water. At the end of a lap race which Sonny ultimately wins, he doesn't stop to exult, but swims to the shallows and gets out to lay down on the still sun-warmed concrete. He's breathing heavily.

Will rises from the water in the shallows, water streaming off his muscular figure. Looking a the olive-tanned form on the patio, all Will can see of Sonny are his legs and what's between them. He licks his lips and a devious smile snakes over his mouth.

Sonny feels cold water dripping onto his body. Getting up on his elbows, he looks down his body to find Will between his legs. Sonny whispers hoarsely, **"Will, what are you-" **Sonny moans loudly as one of Will's hands begins to stroke him while the other tenderly plays with his balls.

"_I sure hope I can do this well. Remember, Horton, no teeth. I need to go about this as I would a lollipop or an ice cream cone." _Will takes a long, slow lick up Sonny's member, causing the dark-haired man to moan wantonly. Greatly encouraged, Will takes a thorough taste. After a few minutes, Will realizes that Sonny is breathing rapidly and running his fingers through Will's own blond locks. Quickly changing actions, Will hauls Sonny's knees over his shoulders and directs his mouth to the crack of Sonny's ass.

A steady stream of whimpers from Sonny inspires Will to involve his fingers. Briefly pausing his ministrations, Will regards those parts of his body remaining in the water and grins._ "Wow. Despite the coolness of the water, I'm hot and throbbing."_ Will drags himself out of the pool, making sure his hardened shaft has full contact with Sonny's skin. When they lock eyes, Will smiles.** "I believe I am ready, Sonny." **

"**Damn, man! You are a quick study." **Sonny's fingers tangle in the sheets while he whimpers and moans loudly, Will has so thoroughly taken possession of his body.

Despite his current activity, Will finds himself smiling and blushing at the praise. The blond has been on the edge this whole time. To distract himself, he lets his hands and mouth roam over the olive-tanned, firm and flat landscape before him. There's a sheen on Sonny's abdomen caused by the juices leaking from his pulsing length. Closing his eyes, Will gulps. _"Whoa! It's no use. I can't hold back any longer." _Will lets out a series of high whimpers, followed by a deep grunt.

Sonny's back arches as he feels the warmth pooling within him. Sending him over the edge, Sonny's orgasm spontaneously erupts and makes a mess of both men's chests.

They both stare at the ceiling, basking in afterglow. Sonny's head rests on Will's chest. Will takes a deeper breath and Sonny inquires, **"What?"**

"**I want—I-What do we call this? Are we friends with benefits?"**

Sonny turns over to face Will, his left hand grazing over Will's nipple. **"I don't think we need to call it anything. We should take it slow and see where it goes. I know we are already more than friends and I would like it to develop further. How about you?"**

Will smiles and nods. **"Yes, I think we could become so much more, too." **They kiss fervidly and Sonny puckers for a second peck, which he readily gets.

"**Will, would you care to spend the night with me?"**

"**I would love to. Besides, I don't think my mom would let me live it down if I went home now." **They both chuckle.

_**THE END**_

_**A/N:This was written in answer to the dearth of WilSon intimacy on TV.**_


End file.
